Fantasía
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Los dos polos opuestos se reencuentran en una inesperada visita del mundo alterno. Hinata se ve a sí misma, y resuelve un secreto oculto en los anhelos de su otro YO. Aquel secreto se resuelve en la fantasía de una de ellas. Esta fantasía ¿podía llegar a convertirse en una temible pesadilla? Esa noche lo descubrirían, las dos. / NejiHina.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Esta historia, sí. Y agrego que es un regalo de graduación para Zero-0017, ¡Lo prometido es deuda!

**Notas de autor**: Agrego al principio, qué, me costó un poco hilar una idea para un NejiHina. Jamás había escrito de esta pareja. En un comienzo, pretendí escribir un fic romántico donde ambos quedaran juntos con los sentimientos correspondidos, de alguno u otro modo; pero simplemente, no se pudo. Ese fic terminó en un pseudo NaruHina de género Hurt/Comfort. Por eso me dije que debía salir algo en lo que creía realmente, y esto salió. ¡Espero que te guste Zero-chan! Les dejo leer.

**Advertencia**: Ligero lemon.

**FANTASÍA**

.

**By Lux Lunar**

.

**Capítulo único**

.

Hinata había estado cruzada de brazos por largos minutos. Su ceño se había fruncido progresivamente hasta engendrar una mueca de fastidio. Observaba por la ventana el impecable jardín zen de la rama principal del Clan Hyuga, donde ella, no pertenecía. Sí, le habían ordenado esperar un poco, para discutir el procedimiento establecido para situaciones similares, quizá interrogarla un poco más, y después de eso, le ayudarían a volver a su "lugar" verdadero.

Resopló incómoda, al saberse a sí misma demasiado ingenua, demasiado estúpida como para haber caído en un truco tan barato como el que le planteó la bruja loca de la montaña. Parecía tan sencillo, lograr que Menma fuera para ella. Sólo debía infringir un sello, drenar una gota de sangre, cerrar los ojos, apretar los puños, contener la respiración, y enseguida todos sus sueños debían volverse realidad… no una pesadilla.

Ahora estaba ahí, perdida, en casa de su otra "yo", que parecía alterada de sus facultades mentales con aquella sonrisa de terror. No podía ser genuina, esa Hinata de ahí no podía decirse que era ella. Por un momento quiso reírse cuando la vio pero todos se veían tan estoicos, que prefirió reprimir el gesto. No quería causar mal augurio ahí cuando su mayor necesidad era volver a _su_ preciada Konoha. Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió y apareció _su_ "padre" haciendo una fina reverencia. Detrás de él, venía la _dulce_ Hinata.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar… —Hiashi detuvo sus palabras, abruptamente, percatándose que no podía llamarla necesariamente hija—. En un momento se reunirá el Consejo para radicar tu paradero.

A esta Hinata no le gustó la última frase.

—¿Mi paradero? —cuestionó con poco tacto, incómoda. La _otra_ Hinata se quedó detrás de su padre y volvió a echarle una mirada de pies a cabeza, embelesada, de su propio espejo distorsionado. A ella le importó poco cómo la inspeccionaba; estaba perdiendo tiempo—. Pensé que estaba claro que debo irme… ahora —apuntó con determinación.

El rostro de Hiashi se endureció.

Sabía que aquella no era especialmente su hija, sino una copia de ella, adulterada con una educación deficiente y corrompida. Ya bastante era verla paseándose por la mansión con aquellos pantaloncillos cortos y la remera por encima de las costillas, para luego soportar oírla hablar así. Muy en sus adentros, Hiashi trató de sofocar aquel impulso que peleaba con salir de golpe para advertirle a la jovencita malcreada que la castigaría si volvía a comportarse como tal. No lo hizo, porque… sí, porque ella no era su hija.

—Es cuestión de poco tiempo —aclaró con una cortesía apremiante—. Te pediré que acompañes a mi hija en el trayecto de espera, ella te comunicará los pormenores de la reunión.

Testificó el hombre mayor, para de pronto emprender el paso hacia el pasillo, marchándose. No iba a decir nada más, esa chiquilla poco se lo merecía. ¿Un amarre para el amor? ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir hacer eso? ¡Era una Hyuga!

-0-

La cálida Hinata caminó a la par de su _otra_ yo. Ésta le siguió los pasos con poco interés. Llevaba ahí quizá ocho horas, en las cuales estuvo perdida una de ellas en medio de calles conocidas y diferentes. Si no hubiera sido por el Inuzuka, quizá aún seguiría tocando puertas que no le pertenecían a quien ella creía.

Todavía recordaba la cara estúpida de Kiba; estaba segura que ese idiota sentía algo por ella. Y no literalmente por _ella_, sino su encantadora _doble_ que caminaba a su frente, con aquel toque de princesa temerosa, delicado y angelical. Sí, ¡Kami! Él Inuzuka se acercó demasiado y la olfateó tan íntimamente, que por ello se ganó aquel buen puño en la nariz. Ya había batallado haciéndole aprender a _su_ Kiba de allá que no debía sentir atracción sentimental por ella, como para tener que lidiar además con el Kiba de _su_ otra yo para tener que advertirle lo mismo.

A través del largo camino en el pasillo, Hinata se preguntó si esta mujer podía parecérsele aunque sea un poco. Por ello se atrevió a romper el mutismo y trató de forjar una charla.

—¿A dónde me llevas, _hermana_? —Jugó con las palabras, en sorna.

La tierna Hinata respingó mientras caminaba y se detuvo para permitir que la otra le alcanzara. Parecía nerviosa, como un conejo.

—¡Oh, lo siento, no te he dicho nada! —comentó apresurada y agregó—. Vamos a la sala de estar de la mansión, ahí podremos esperar con tranquilidad. Te serviré un poco de té verde —sonrió, aunque seguía perturbada por verse a sí misma… vestida así.

Hinata levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza; esta chica era un manojo de nervios, difícil de contender.

-0-

La sala estaba quieta, cálida. Ambas estaban en el suelo, una mirando un cuadro viejo y la otra sorbiendo su té sin apuro. No habían hablado mucho, pues las trivialidades mermaron y la extranjera no tenía tantos ánimos de conocer a su _otra_ yo.

Cuando Hinata pensó que la tarde se avecinaba sin reparo, estuvo a punto de estallar y casi arroja el retrato al suelo. Sin embargo, la puerta abriéndose la distrajo. La dulce Hinata se puso de pie enseguida y en una mínima reverencia dio la bienvenida a lo que parecía ser su pervertido primo Neji Hyuga. En la mente de ella sólo se calcaron los problemas, y quizá el uso de la fuerza neta por su parte. Lo que le sorprendió, es que Neji no la vio, o más bien, la ignoró, aún cuando estaba sentada en medio de la sala.

La dulce Hinata sonrió con candor.

—Neji, gracias por venir… —musitó con una especie de melosidad espeluznante que le hizo arrugar la nariz con desagrado a la que yacía en el suelo aún—. Creí que no estarías en la mansión.

—Mañana me marcho, otra vez —comentó con una mirada serena, cálida y profunda. Hinata viéndolos desde el suelo, frunció el ceño. Él continuó—. Quería saber si no necesitabas algo.

La Hyuga candorosa movió la cabeza en negación.

—Estoy bien, sólo deseo que… regreses sano y salvo.

Neji Hyuga sonrió a penas, aunque en aquel rostro hierático se forjaba un anhelo reprimido. A los ojos de Hinata, eso no significaba otra cosa más que deseo. Nadie podía saberlo mejor que ella, quien había experimentado infinidad de representaciones y declaraciones amorosas. Levantó una ceja, incrédula. Dado que en _su_ Konoha alterno esto ocurría con _este_ primo, aquí parecía repetirse la misma historia. Neji ejerciendo un amor prohibido, debido a la conexión de sangre. Los antiguos miembros del Clan Hyuga habían permitido matrimonios entre hermanos y primos, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Tras verlos despedirse sin ejercer contacto físico, más no sentimental, Hinata se removió, ansiosa por hacerse notar. Fue allí que por primera vez Neji posó sus sagaces pupilas de perla sobre ella, que lejos de sentir desagrado por el chico a quien tanto detestaba en su otra realidad, ahora parecía inducirle cierta palpitación en el cuerpo. Sus ojos se conectaron, y un brillo se impregnó en ambos. Ella percibió un reconocimiento, sutil a penas. No supo de inmediato por qué pasó, pero no le fue indiferente y tampoco se molestó consigo misma por pensar como lo hizo. Este Neji no era el mismo depravado que vivía en su mundo, no. Este era _otro_ hombre, uno… diferente.

Neji cortó la mirada con Hinata, aún cuando aquella duró segundos notables, y se marchó sin decir otra palabra.

La dulce Hinata cerró la puerta, regresó a la sala, cogió la almohadilla del suelo y volvió a hincarse en ella. Hinata le miró inquisitivamente, tanto, que en la tierna Hinata se encendieron las mejillas al sentirse observada, y para calmar esa sensación de acoso, le propinó un sorbo a la taza de té, con rapidez. La Hyuga alterna levantó una ceja, curiosa.

—¿Qué hay entre Neji y tú? —dijo sin malabares, objetiva.

La Hinata angelical no pudo contener la conmoción de aquella descabellada cuestión y escupió el té a la alfombra. Su rostro completo se manchó de carmesí y tosió antes de atragantarse con el té. Hinata rodó los ojos, al notar la forma tan sencilla de hacerla estremecer. Pese a eso, no cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

—Lo siento, no pudieron ocultarlo bien. Ese intercambio de miradas fue tan… excitante.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —chilló la dulce Hinata.

—Lo que sea que sientan el uno por el otro, deben aplacarlo ya. Esto de sonreírse así, ahogando lo que en realidad sienten, es una tortura innecesaria, aburrida. ¿Qué les cuesta dar rienda a la pasión?

La cálida Hinata abrió los ojos, impresionada por lo que oía. Pronto bajó la vista al suelo, temerosa ante la idea de que sus sentimientos se hicieran reales para otra persona. Esto jamás había sido tema de discusión, hasta para sí misma, había estado guardado en un baúl pesado de su inconsciente, bajo llave. Sabía que era incorrecto. Sin embargo, Hinata decidió que no quitaría el dedo de la herida, no ahora que sentía que iba a divertirse en esa _insulsa_ Konoha.

—No puedes negarlo —agregó, divertida, acomodándose mejor en el cojín que tenía en el suelo.

—¿Ne-negar qué? —el tartamudeo se coló a sus labios.

—¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡Pues la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro! —soltó alzando las manos—. Neji te gusta, ¿verdad?

—¡N-n-no, co-como dices eso! —repuso, colorada y deseando marcharse de ahí.

—Es tan claro como el agua que él también siento algo.

Esta vez, la dulce Hinata levantó la vista hacia su otra yo, pasmada ante lo escuchado. Era seguro que no había creído que Neji sentía algo por ella; como repetía, se había hecho la idea de que todos esos sentimientos y deseos eran magia de un inconsciente turbio que le proponía tales cosas por la falta de amor paternal. Ya había leído antes que cuando uno siente déficit de aprecio por el padre, suele buscarlo en alguna figura masculina, imponente y de mayor edad, para recompensar ese hueco vacío. Estaba segura que eso podía ser, pero aún así, se negaba a permitir que floreciera, por inicua que era la naturaleza. Pero ahora, escucharlo en boca de un tercero, y peor, de su _otra_ yo, era fatal.

—No puede ser… Hinata… él es mi primo, mi hermano… —a la Hinata angelical le parecía complejo llamar a alguien más por _su_ nombre.

—Estoy segura que en algún momento dejaste de amar a Naruto, para después correr a los brazos de alguien que parecía tener mayor interés en ti —dedujo la Hyuga, sin prudencia—. Y quizá al principio te gustó tener su atención; pero después, te era indispensable. Ya no sólo su atención, querías que te mirara como no veía a nadie más. Querías ser especial para él, y creo que lo conseguiste. Aquí hay pura dinamita en espera de la chispa adecuada —se jactó, interesada en el descubrimiento que hacía—. No entiendo cómo no se atreven a prender la mecha de una vez y terminan con la ansiada fantasía.

A la tierna Hinata no le gustó escuchar eso. Más bien, la frase _terminar con la fantasía_ le pareció extrañamente dolorosa. Si algo iba a terminar, no quería que fuera eso que tenía con Neji. Era algo más allá del deseo, no como lo explicaba su _otra_ socarrona yo. Neji para ella era un escudo, en el cual podía cobijarse. Él representaba un futuro. Ella tenía razón, él era una frágil fantasía intocable, que no corrompería de ningún modo. Esta Hinata no tenía el derecho de venia a romper con su ensoñada ilusión.

—No lo entiendes —dijo, con cierto desdén en su tono de voz—. Neji es alguien a quien admiro, ferozmente. Jamás haría algo con él que pudiera hacerme arrepentirme —agregó con orgullo.

Hinata se sintió sorprendida al escucharla hablar así. No se lo esperó. Aunque esto sólo le respondía una última duda. Esa mujer más que gustar de su atractivo primo Neji, le amaba también.

Hinata sonrió, insanamente, frente a su _otra_ cálida y dócil Yo.

Pronto descubriría el amor que se tenía a sí misma…

Y ocurrió esa misma noche.

De algún modo, la reunión que aconteció en la mansión Hyuga, terminó en que esta Hinata debía volver a _su_ Konoha sin necesidad de ser marcada con ningún sello maldito. Ella, en sí, era miembro de la rama principal del Clan Hyuga alterno, así que esto sería una contrariedad para _su_ familia. Por consiguiente, Hinata se marcharía a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, en compañía de un escuadrón ANBU de la élite Hyuga, a las montañas donde ocurrió el suceso de transportación de tiempo, o más bien, el acto de brujería mal realizado.

A sorpresa de algunos, a Hinata no pareció molestarle este contratiempo, dado que en un principio alegaba su libertad. Sin embargo, Hinata creí que podía ser mejor de lo que pensaba.

-0-

La dulce Hinata sabía que debía abrir los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación. Una sensación te temor se apoderó de sus circuitos nerviosos, obligándola a removerse las sábanas del cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama, al ras del suelo. Miró a su alrededor, buscando una pista, una señal que le advirtiera aquello que de pronto le atemorizó. No había nada.

Pese a descubrir un silencio sepulcral en su habitación, supo que algo no marchaba correctamente, dentro de sí misma. Se puso de pie y caminó descalza sobre la madera tersa. Encendió un quinqué, cerca de su cama. La recámara se iluminó y Hinata sintió que su corazón le golpeaba en el pecho con presura. Algo no marchaba bien, dentro de sí misma. Algo se había dilatado cuando no debía suceder. Entonces pensó en Hinata, esa intrusa que llegó para alterar su tranquilidad. ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Le molestaba y le confundía que no pudiera dejar de pensar en él de esa forma. Además, fue capaz de advertirle que debía apurarse en consumar aquel sentimiento. ¿Cómo pudo sugerirle aquello? No lo concebía…

Pero esa noche parecía jalar un aura espesa, oscura y sofocante. Sentía que se introducía en su cuerpo, calándole los pensamientos y el cuerpo físico por igual. Debía dejar de pensar en él. Era lo que su raciocinio le ordenaba. Pero, su mente curiosa le decía que apaciguara esa sensación viéndolo, esa noche, antes de que se marchara de la aldea. Volvería en un mes, era demasiado tiempo. Debía verlo, sí, sólo para asegurarle que ella iba a esperarlo con anhelo cuando regresara. Sólo para eso… Así que encaminó sus pies a la puerta, dispuesta a dirigirse a su habitación. Caminó por el pasillo, en silencio y casi flotando, inaudible para el oído humano. Por un segundo se detuvo, sólo para repensar lo que estaba haciendo. Sí, iba a la habitación de Neji. ¿Qué malo había en eso? No, nada, sólo buscaba calmar esa consternación sorpresiva.

La calma no llegaba, los nervios aumentaban, y en poco tiempo, un terror se apoderó de sí.

No podía dejar mover sus pies a esa dirección, aún cuando el miedo vinculó todo su cuerpo. No había razón de sentir aquello, pero no podía controlarlo. Tembló, aún sin razonar cuál era el plan verdadero de todo. Pero entonces, al estar a breves metros de distancia de la habitación que se ubicaba en el primer piso, en el fondo del pasillo, todo pareció nublarse. Escuchó un ruido proveniente del final del camino. No estaba segura que era, pero sí que venía de la recámara de Neji. ¿Quizá se está preparando para marcharse en el alba? ¿Tan pronto? Debía verlo, en ese instante.

Atravesó los últimos centímetros de distancia y trató de tocar la puerta, pero esta ya estaba entreabierta. Aún así tocaría, por educación y recato. Un ruido ajeno la distrajo, pues provenía del interior.

Hinata no solía corresponder a los impulsos internos de su mente, pero esta vez olvidó todo lo que profesaba y con lentitud, recorrió la puertilla de madera, para encontrar la penumbra. La cortina estaba abierta, el salón de la habitación desértico. Un segundo ruido llegó a sus oídos, y como si este hubiera sido la imagen viva de sus peores temores, Hinata no pudo contenerse; abrió los ojos como platos y se colocó una mano sobre la boca, tratando de evitar dejar escapar un quejido lacerante.

Hinata sabía lo que ocurría a pocos metros, detrás de aquella pared que separaba el saloncito y la recámara, mientras los sonidos se hacían claros, nítidos y feroces. Por ello, sus ojos se nublaron con repentinas lágrimas, fruto de un dolor agudo que recién fue arrancado de su repentino corazón roto. Y a pesar de que había descubierto la cruda y nefasta verdad de aquel presentimiento a mitad de la noche, no pretendió huir de él. Para lastimarse más aún, o quizá, sucumbiendo a un deseo oscuro, se atrevió a cortar la distancia que le separaba de la visión más dolorosa que su corazón dañado podía conllevar.

Ahí estaba su otra Yo, con las rodillas en la madera del suelo y las manos y los nudillos blancos apretando las sábanas del colchón, en posición de cuatro. Detrás de ella, apoderado de sus caderas, estaba nada más que su querido Neji Hyuga, penetrando una y otra vez, con un descontrol apremiante, a su excéntrica prima extranjera de un universo paralelo muy singular.

Hinata gemía a cada estocada; parecía que sufría con cada penetrada, pues sus jadeos tenían tinta de perecer dolor. Sin embargo, la sonrisa vaga y audaz de sus labios apuntaba que la disfrutaba de aquel coito como nunca antes lo había hecho. O eso aparentaba, pues gemía de modo salvaje y no se rendía, mantenía las piernas firmes, mientras la invadían con dureza por dentro. A su vez, Neji parecía perdido, en una clase de trance con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras su duro miembro era colapsado con presión en la pequeña abertura vaginal de su ahora _amante_. Ninguno de los dos podía hacer caso a la realidad ni a su alrededor, ni tampoco separar los cuerpos. Sólo quizá un momento, en el cual Neji sacó su virilidad, mientras tomaba a Hinata de la cintura y la acomodaba en el colchón, boca arriba. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente. Neji le levantó las piernas y volvió a introducirse en ella, de una sola vez. Hinata chilló y volvió a experimentar un sinfín de placeres en aquella zona. Entre el vaivén de cuerpos, los pechos de Hinata bailaban de manera rítmica, más cuando la penetración perdió el control.

En cierto momento, entre los gimoteos de éxtasis, aquella Hinata postrada en la cama, totalmente desnuda, siendo poseída por su primo, conectó la mirada con la descompuesta Hinata que admiraba la escena mientras el llanto se comprimía en congoja con el dolor de su alma entera. Y de nueva forma, esta Hinata le dedicó tremenda sonrisa insana, que le decía con letras grandes y mayúsculas: "Ahora _Yo_ cumplo tu fantasía".

* * *

><p><em>Aquí me despido; (perdón por los dedazos, de nuevo me desvelo para escribir) cualquier comentario, tomatazo, lo que sea, acá abajo. ¡Un enorme gusto será leerlos!<em>


End file.
